In the modern world, mobile devices such as cell phones, smart phones, and tablet computers have become incredibly commonplace. Mobile devices perform tasks such as wireless communication, data storage, and of course computations. Wireless communication is perhaps the most dominant and driving force behind mobile device innovation as nearly everyone in developed countries possesses at least a cell phone such that other people may contact them when they are away from their homes. Wireless communication devices are also extremely useful in emergency situations where people in distress may not have any way other than wireless communication to get in contact with emergency services such as the police. Additionally, many mobile devices such as smart phones can access other forms of communication such as social networking and emails, thus securing mobile devices a place in people's day to day lives.
In response to the prevalence of mobile devices in the market today, a myriad of supporting devices and other accessories such as chargers, wireless headsets, memory cards, speakers, cases, screen covers, and even remote controlled vehicles have been developed and marketed. These supporting devices and accessories are bought by the huge percentage of the population in possession of mobile devices which can make use of them. One of the most common fields of mobile device accessories is power. All mobile devices require power in order to operate. As a result of this fact, all mobile devices possess batteries which store electrical energy for later consumption by the mobile device. These batteries must be charged at regular intervals, and if they are allowed to empty completely, the mobile device ceases to function. In response to this fact, there is a wide range of different charging cables and auxiliary batteries. Auxiliary batteries available on the market may augment the amount of electrical energy that is stored. Alternatively, some auxiliary batteries are designed to quickly charge up the mobile device's native battery such that the mobile device can continue to operate for a short period of time.
It is an object of the present invention to introduce a device which combines the functionality of both power transfer and limited data transfer, thus creating one device which can both recharge electronic devices and act as a communications hub. In addition, the present invention possesses features which allow it to take advantage of a process that no other device has capitalized on to date: the simple fact that while the power source of one mobile device is expended, the power source of a second mobile device may be fully or partially charged. That second device can act as a power source for the first.
It is an object of the present invention to allow for the transfer of power from a fully or partially charged mobile device to another mobile device whose power source is expended. In this endeavor, it is a further object of the present invention to allow for different models of phone to transfer power from one to another. For example, a phone from the well known manufacturer Apple may transfer power to a phone of the rival company Samsung using the present invention, as the present invention possesses the necessary connection interfaces to link the two mobile devices together.